The Dregga Region Adventure
by master pokemon
Summary: Ryan Howler would rather eat and sleep than train Pokemon. However after he is finally pushed into starting his journey, he begins to uncover a mysterious event from 20 years ago. Can he overcome his laziness and become not only a Pokemon champion but the hero of Dregga Or will his laziness be his downfall? Please read and review, I would really appreciate it. Rated T for safety.
1. The Lazy prodigy of Popilu Town

The Dregga Region Adventure

Chapter 1: The Lazy prodigy of Popilu town.

A long time ago, there was a man by the name of Zachery Dregga set sail to find the legendary continent that was said to be larger than no other. Many scientist had determined that it was impossible for such a large land mass to exist and not have been discovered by any of the vast explorers of this world, however Dregga was determined to find this land. One day while he was out at sea, his boat was caught in a freak storm. His communication devices went dead and many persons thought he had been killed. However he had been saved by a mystical psychic energy.

He awoke on what seemed to be the middle of nowhere surrounded by many pokemon from all of the regions of the world. He looked around thinking he must have been on an island but realised that the sea itself wasn't in sight. It was then that the voice spoke to him explaining he had been placed on the large continent he searched for however at the point the barrier around the continent was removed a dark force had entered.

Dregga, felt it was his duty to protect this land and ran off towards the area that the voice told him with multiple pokemon helping him along the way. When he arrived, he found the infamous Black Rose. A male pirate who, despite the rather nice name, was by far the most savage and evil man that the world knew. He and his crew were capturing multiple pokemon and preparing to ship them off when Dregga arrived and attempted to stop them. The Black Rose and his crew were too powerful and even though he put up a good fight Dregga had lost to the Black Rose. As he was about to finish off Dregga the guardian of the region arose. A Lugia much larger and much more powerful than any lugia ever seen before appeared and banished the Black Rose from this land. However in the nearby archipelago known as the Aluze islands, the Black Rose had found a temple where the powers of legendary pokemon were sealed. He was left weak from the banishment which Lugia had cast upon him and soon died in that temple. However his spirit remained waiting for the time a chosen trainer would come.

Lugia, decided that it was time that the world knew of his region and slowly started to allow persons with kind hearts to enter his region. It the named the region after the first human who had ever lived on this region. It had become known as the Dregga Region. Based on the plot of the role playing site The Dregga Region 2.0 RP Hub

_Present Day Dregga_

"Smack!" echoed throughout the nearby homes in the small town of Popilu. The sound was once again heard.

"Ouch!" The boy said as he got up and looked around. His room was as untidy as ever and his mother stood over him her handed held in a position to smack him again if he didn't get up.

"Ryan! You're sixteen years old now and you know today is the day another set of trainers leave for their journey! You escaped the last two years back but this time you are going! Now go in the bath and get ready your breakfast will get cold if you don't hurry!" His Mother said as she stormed out of his room.

"Oh, the day some parents dread and mine look forward to. I don't want to train pokemon I just want to sleep…. Wait did she say my breakfast would get cold?" Without another word Ryan quickly got up and ran into the bath. He was just 5 foot 11 inches tall and his dark brown hair was combed up and spiked off at the end. He took what seemed to be a 2 minute bath and quickly put on his clothes. He wore a black under shirt with a red jacket over it, he also wore a black jean which had in a belt with the name "Ryan" on the buckle. He was brown skinned and his eyes were also brown. He quickly pulled on his sneakers and packed his bag. He knew his mother wouldn't allow him to eat unless he truly was ready to leave the home.

He rushed out of his room, across the corridor and then down the stairs where his mother had prepared his food. She walked over to him and inspected his bag making sure everything he needed was for his journey was there. His mother had a much darker complexion than him and her hair was also darker and she wore it down as it where it reached about half way down her back. Her eye colour was the exact same as his and she stood at 5 feet 9 inches. She was currently wearing a white shirt and a long blue skirt which was covered by her apron.

They both ate breakfast together and soon they were both finished. Ryan's Mother got up and smiled "Since I remember exactly what you did the previous two years young man I've decided that you would go to the Pokemon lab with Jack." Ryan looked up, well down, to his mother giving her a glare. She glared back at him and continued to speak. "You guys are best friends and he's finally ready to start his pokemon journey so I figured he wouldn't let you weasel your way out of it this year."

Ryan sighed and washed his plate and utensils that he had used before heading outside. His mother had probably realised what he planned to do. She simply sighed and smiled as if she already had something in place for her son.

Popilu was a small suburb of the large and dangerous Popilu City. It was also a monkey pokemon preserve which meant it was illegal for anyone to capture any of the monkey pokemon which inhabited the town. Usually the monkey pokemon were nice and friendly even the mankey had been able to control their anger. The leader of these preserve pokemon was of course the aipom who was also well known for getting what he wanted.

Ryan took off sprinting towards the main area of the town. The residential area of popilu surrounded a park where young children and the monkey pokemon came to play. The easiest way to navigate the town was to stay close to the park and look out for any signs which pointed out the direction of the town's three most important buildings. These were the Pokemon lab, the Gym trainee centre and the Breeding centre. As Ryan ran passed the park the infamous leader of the monkey preserve pokemon, Aipom, leaped from a tree on to his head causing the boy to lose his balance and tumble into the fence which separated the park from the walkways.

"Ow!" Ryan cried out in pain as the Aipom then jumped in front of him and began to pat its bottom using its tail hand trying to taunt Ryan. "Ha! You better than anyone else should know that doesn't work on me." Ryan said as he slowly rose to his feet and dusted himself off. He then walked around the Aipom ignoring the playful monkey pokemon. "_If that Aipom thinks it's going to trick me and bring me to the lab it's got another thing coming."_

Ryan then looked up at the path and his face went blank. Staring him right in the face was none other than his best friend Jack Snape. Without even realizing it he had fallen straight into his mother's trap by not following the monkey pokemon. _"Well done mother, it seems you've finally beaten me."_ He thought as he began walking with Jack in the direction of the Pokemon lab.

"So Ryan, what type of pokemon are you going to start off with?" Jack asked his friend.

"I'm not sure; to be honest I'd rather be at home sleeping or eating right now." Ryan replied.

"You know for such a smart, lazy dude who does nothing but eat and sleep how come you don't gain any weight! I mean you've been the same size for at least 3 years now." Ryan chuckled a bit.

"Jack, it is called a high metabolism and you eat ten times more than me and weigh less than me so you have no right to talk." Ryan countered.

Within a few minutes the boys had arrived in front of a large stair way which led to a large white building with a large windmill in the back which had a red roof. Standing in front of the door was a female who seemed to be no older than 20. "Hello Ryan and Jack." She greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey Professor Juniper." The boys said in unison as she opened the door and allowed them in. "I'm sorry boys but I don't have any pokemon for you." She said with a straight face which meant she was as serious as could be. Jack's face dropped while a small smirk appeared on Ryan's face. _"Ryan 3 mom 0"_ He thought before he saw the professor's face turn back into a large grin.

"Jack your father sent you this pokemon from the hoenn region, he said it reminded him of you and he just had to get it for you." The professor said as she opened a pokeball revealing a small blue amphibious creature which happened to have a large head appeared. The Pokemon had a wide mouth, black beady eyes, orange star shaped gills on the side of its face and also a fin on the top of his hand and a light blue fin for its tail. Jack had received his first pokemon which was a mudkip. Jack quickly ran towards the mudkip and picked up the water type pokemon and began looking at it face to face.

"You're so awesome mukip, I've always loved mudkips!" Jack said as the water type pokemon slowly opened its mouth in what seemed to be a yawn. "Mudkip mud!" It yelled as it fired a water gun attack right in its trainer's face which caused Jack to fall down. The Mudfish pokemon began to roll on the ground laughing.

"Haha!" Managed to escape Ryan's Mouth as he and Jack realised this mudkip was a trickster. "Well since you have no pokemon for me I guess I'll be going!" Ryan said as he prepared to turn around and leave

"Not so fast young man, do you really think we weren't prepared for you this time? Go ahead and open the door I dare you." Professor Juniper said with a serious face. Ryan looked at her and smiled

"I'll take you on that offer, see you next year Juniper." Ryan said as he opened the door only to be pushed to the ground by a small pokemon which had blue fur on top and was yellow on the underside. Its eyes were squinted and it had a bunch of orange spots on its back.

"Cyndaquil!" It said as it proceeded to lick Ryan. Professor Juniper smiled "Ryan, this is your partner cyndaquil." Ryan looked up at his new pokemon and then held him in the air.

"I've always had a thing for these guys so I guess this isn't so bad." The professor chuckled as she brought out the pokeballs and pokedex which had already had the trainers names and pokemon registered.

"I'm sure you both know where to go from here on in. The breeding centre is your next stop good luck Jack and Ryan." She said as both trainers placed the items within their bags and left the lab heading towards the breeding centre. (Since I forgot to describe how Jack looked he is fairly tall about 5 feet 10 inches, he wears contacts he has brown hair his skin is clear. His hair is cut short he was a beige jean and a green under shirt with a beige jacket over it. Sorry about that.)

It was a short walk from the Lab to the Breeding centre. Both facilities usually worked together since the breeding centre was always over run with eggs. Despite the name there are no pokemon producing eggs in the area. The Breeding centre is at the end of a small waterfall where a tiny lake in the back is formed. Pokemon eggs usually flow down this river endlessly and no one has been able to understand why. No person has ever actually been able to trace the river back to its source either. It was a large building with a red roof however the back portion of it was on stilts since it was situated within the lake.

Ryan and Jack looked behind the building to see persons pulling eggs out of the water and quickly placing them within cases. It was a strange phenomenon as none of the eggs actually hatch until they are under the care of a trainer. Ryan knocked on the door and within 10 seconds a bald man who looked to be at about the age of forty came outside.

"Welcome Ryan and Jack, please take a seat while we bring out the eggs for you." The man said as he brought them inside the centre. The Building seemed a lot smaller on the inside or maybe it was because most of the building was shelves with pokemon egg cases on them. The man soon returned and handed both trainers the eggs.

"Thank you!" They both said before they headed outside. It was tradition. A tradition passed down from the first two trainers who ever left Popilu town to begin their journey. Whenever two trainers meet in front of the Breeding centre with their first pokemon they would have a battle. Both Ryan and Jack knew this and none of them planned to break tradition. Cyndaquil looked up at Ryan who nodded to it. The small fire type them walked in front of Ryan looking at its opponents on the other side of the field.

Jack pulled out his pokeball releasing the mudkip. The trickster water type stood in front of its trainer ready to battle. This time it looked a whole lot more serious than when it was in the lab. It turned to its owner and smiled then back to the battle field. A Battle between best friends was about to unfold.

"Let's start things off right Mudkip, mudslap attack!" Jack called out as mudkip turned its behind and used its hind feet to throw wet dirt up towards cyndaquil. As the dirt flew it quickly turned into mud.

"Cyndaquil quick dodge it now and return fire with your ember attack!" Ryan said as the cyndaquil quickly jumped to the side of the attack and returned fire with its own ranged attack. A small onslaught of fire pellets flew down the field towards the mudfish pokemon.

"Mudkip, destroy that ember with your water gun now!" Jack commanded as mudkip quickly used its water attack which clashed with the embers destroying them and also causing steam to envelop them field.

"Now is our chance cyndaquil use tackle attack!" Ryan commanded as the cyndaquil quickly used the cover of the steam to ram into the mudkip sending it flying back a few feet.

"No Mudkip! Fight back with your water gun attack!" Jack commanded as the mudkip quickly shook off the tackle and blasted the close range water attack on the cyndaquil. It was a direct super effective hit which sent the cyndaquil flying in front of its trainer. It stood up slowly. It was also breathing off rather heavily. The water gun had definitely done a lot more damage than the tackle did. Mudkip stood up ready for more as Ryan bit his lip. He knew he had made a beginner's mistake but he wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Mudkip tackle attack go!" Jack commanded as the mudkip charged towards the cyndaquil preparing to ram the pokemon to the ground.

"Cyndaquil quickly use your smokescreen!" Ryan commanded as his cyndaquil quickly covered the field in smoke which caused the mudkip to stop attacking.

"Oh come on Ryan!" Jack said. His one weakness was always getting too caught up in the heat of the moment and it seemed like that point had arrived.

"Cyndaquil its time to give it everything we've got use ember and then follow up with a tackle attack!" Ryan commanded as the fire pellets blasted the side the water type pokemon pushing to the side. The pellets felt like they were never ending and getting hotter. It was then that the mudkip realised the cyndaquil was running and getting closer to it.

"Mudkip!" It cried out as its trainer tried to peep through the smoke. "Mudkip try to mudslap it!" Jack cried out but it was too late the cyndaquil had arrived and hit the area where it had been using ember consistently throughout the run causing the mudkip to roll towards its trainer in a considerable amount of pain. Both Pokemon began breathing off heavily again. However it was clear that cyndaquil had the advantage.

"We Have to turn around this battle Mudkip!" Jack said as his mudkip prepared to move forward but was engulfed in flames. The mudkip had been burned. It tried to move through it but the burn was too much and it fell over defeated. Jack bent down towards his mudkip and petted it. "You did great buddy." He said before returning it to its pokeball

"That was a great battle Jack." Ryan said as he picked up his cyndaquil in his hand and petted its head. "You did great to cyndaquil I think I'll name you Eruption." Ryan said as he put the cyndaquil on the ground and shook his best friends hands.

"I'm going to head back to the lab before heading out. I guess we'll see each other on our journey." Jack said before he ran off. He knew about his flaw and if he wanted to achieve his goals of becoming the greatest pokemon trainer ever he had to overcome it.

Ryan bent down towards his cyndaquil and pulled a potion out of his bag. "This might sting a little." He said as he sprayed the small pokemon who endured the small bits of pain it felt and now felt as good as new.

"Cyndaquil!" Eruption said as both he and his trainer began walking towards the nearby city whose large towers could be seen from where he stood. He might have been a bit reluctant to start his journey but it seemed like this was something he could truly look forward to in life.

Author's Note: This is based off of a Pokemon RolePlay I run called the Dregga Region 2.0. This chapter includes the role player start to their first rival battle. I truly hoped you enjoyed it and if you happen to be interested in Joining dregga here's a link: .

Next time on the Dregga Region Adventure: The Lazy boy and the Popilu City Gang.


	2. The Lazy Boy and the Popily City Gang

Quick note: Sorry about the link failure last chapter fanfiction blocks links. The site is –dreggaregiondotproboards-

The Dregga Region Adventure: Chapter 2

The Lazy Boy and the Popilu City Gang!

_Last time on the dregga region adventure, Ryan tried and failed to escape from obtaining his first pokemon and beginning his journey. He received a cyndaquil who he nicknames Eruption and he battled and defeated Jack after gaining his very own pokemon egg._

"Urgh! I'm tired!" Ryan groaned as he walked on the path between Popilu town and Popilu city. The path wasn't really long and there wasn't really anything much to be seen either. It was just a road that connected the suburb to the city. Ryan had been to popilu city multiple times in the past but this was the first time he would be passing through it while the sun was setting. The lazy boy had wasted most of his time trying not to start his journey that the sun had already begun to set.

Within five minutes or Ryan's crawl of a walk he had now made it into the city. He looked around and his jaw dropped. _ "Did the city really look like this during night fall?" _Ryan thought as he looked around. The buildings which were usually clean and spotless in the morning were now covered in graffiti and it seemed like the entire city had become more like a ghost town. _"What in the world is going on here? This doesn't make any sense."_ He thought as he began to venture into the city. He decided that taking the main road might be the safest route through the city. The place looked like a dump. Trash cans were thrown down and wild rattata and meowth were searching through them for food. It was a disgusting site for Ryan.

He stopped and looked around him suddenly remembering that his cyndaquil, Eruption was walking next to him. The fire type looked up to its trainer and smiled. This caused Ryan to feel a bit better but that feeling didn't last very long. Ryan closed his eyes and began to listen. He could hear footsteps approaching but he couldn't tell from which direction.

"Okay, who is there?" Ryan said cautiously. He was known for getting himself into trouble with his lazy antics but never like this. It wasn't long before a man came out of an alley dressed in all black and wearing a cape with the letters PG on it.

"Hehe, hello there little boy?" The man said in what was a startling deep voice. Ryan looked at the man with a strange look and stepped back. The man stepped forward though so the distance between them remained the same.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked his cyndaquil, Eruption, who was now preparing to stand and protect its trainer began to step forward.

"Haha, me? Well I'm just a guy who loves children oh so much." The man said his voice getting creepier and more devious, however Ryan began to chuckle. Eruption looked up at its trainer confused.

"So in other words you're a paedophile?" Ryan said with a smirk. His smart mouth had once again gotten the better of him. The man stood there in shock. _"Did this kid really just accuse me of being a paedophile?"_ The shock soon began to turn to anger.

"Why you obnoxious little brat, give me all your money or else!" The man said now shouting in his deep and angry voice.

"But I'm dirt poor?" Ryan said slyly.

"That's it kid I'm done playing games with you!" The Man said as he rushed towards Ryan, however this was exactly what he was hoping for. Ryan quickly swiped the man's feet using his right leg causing the man to fall face first into the solid concrete road.

"My mom told me not to play with paedophiles." Ryan said with a smirk before he quickly took up Eruption and began to run. He knew he didn't want to see that man again but the road was straight and long and the man wouldn't be down for very long. He quickly dashed into the nearest ally he saw and began hiding behind the dumpster.

"Grrrr!" came from something behind Ryan. The boy looked around and saw a houndour right behind him glaring at him. "You've got to be kidding me." Ryan said as he quickly ran from behind them dumpster straight into the road where the man was now standing in front of him. Below the man was a rat pokemon with purple fur on the top of it and cream coloured fur on the bottom. It had two large fangs in the front much like a kid with buckteeth. Its tail was long and curled up.

"Rattata!" It said as it walked closer to Ryan. Eruption quickly leaped out of its trainer's hand and ignited the flames on its back. "Cynda!" It said.

"You will pay for assaulting a member of the great Popilu city gang!" The man said. Ryan could tell that he was still angry. The look in this man's eyes was murderous. "Rattata, show him no mercy use tackle attack!" The man commanded as his rat pokemon began charging at Ryan.

"Eruption, quickly stop it with your ember attack!" Ryan commanded as eruption inhaled and blasted fire pellets straight towards the charging rattata. The fire pellets connected and began pelting the rattata. It immediately stopped charging and closed its eyes the pellets began pushing the rat back and then finally they caused it to be blasted back rolling towards its trainer. _"This guy's pokemon is weak, wait a minute I just injured it he won't be able to keep up with me now. This is my chance to ditch this guy."_ Ryan thought. "Eruption use smokescreen!" The Cyndaquil inhaled once more and let out a thick black cloud of smoke from its mouth. Ryan quickly grabbed Eruption and ran. This was not the Popilu city he used to visit for carnivals or for shopping trips. It was a much more dangerous an evil place to him.

He continued running straight along the main road. He didn't want to know if another houndour was waiting for him to try to hide again. He then stopped for a second. _"Houndour's are usually very territorial creatures. So why didn't it continue to give chase after I jumped out? Something just isn't right in this city."_

"Spearow! Spearow!" came a cry from above Ryan. He looked up into the sky to see a spearow circling above him. The tiny bird pokemon then charged down towards Ryan and Eruption. Ryan quickly ducked which caused the bird to miss. However the spearow clearly wasn't done. It turned around and landed right in front of Ryan. Ryan then looked behind him to see another man in the same get up as the last with another rattata next to him.

"So child, you think you can run from the Popilu city gang? We own this city and no one leaves without paying the fine for trespassing." The man said. It was clear both the spearow and rattata was his and at this rate the other guy who he left behind would also come to join the fray. He knew he had a much better chance in a 2 on 1 battle than a 3 on 1. _"There has to be a way to escape this. Smokescreen is a no go spearow's keen eye ability would allow it to get me easily."_

"I'm not giving you anymore time spearow peck attack, rattata tackle attack!" The man commanded as both pokemon began charging straight towards Eruption and Ryan. Ryan couldn't help but laugh a bit. He couldn't believe what the man had just done. He waited for the right moment and quickly jumped to the side and rolled up against the wall. Both the spearow and the rattata clashed together pushing each other back. The rattata had clearly taken more damage which meant it was the weaker of the two. Both Pokemon began to glare at each other and went face to face. "Fight the enemy not each other!" The gang member screamed. Ryan pointed his finger towards the two pokemon who were now fighting.

"Eruption use Ember!" The fire mouse pokemon leaped forward reigniting the flames on its back and blasting fire pellets towards the two pokemon. They didn't even get a chance to move before they both began to be pelted by the blast. "Keep it up Eruption; make sure you give it all you've got!" Ryan commanded as the fire pellets continued to blast the two pokemon.

"Rattata!" the rat pokemon cried out as it was blasted back into the wall knocked out. The spearow however held up but was starting to breath heavily.

"You'll pay for that!" The gang member said as he returned his rattata to its pokeball. Cyndaquil's flames once again went back down.

"Rattata!" said another rat one which looked really tired as it charged towards eruption from the side tackling the cyndaquil sending it sliding across the ground. The first gang member had finally caught up to Ryan. Ryan quickly took off sprinting and quickly grabbed his cyndaquil running further down the dark streets of Popilu City. The sun had now completely set and the only light available was from the many streetlights which lined the road.

Ryan didn't know how many more gang members there were but he knew he had to find his way to the pokemon centre or out of this city and fast. He looked behind him to see the second gang member was chasing him and gaining on him. The first one and his rattata were still struggling to keep up. He knew he was getting himself into a lot of trouble now. _"I should have just given them the money!"_ He said before turning around and preparing to face the man and his spearow. The man's spearow leaped forward at an incredible speed. Eruption also leaped out of Ryan's hands and charged the bird Pokemon head on using its tackle attack and both pokemon collided. Spearow was sent rolling back and into a daze while cyndaquil had just been pushed back a little.

"Quickly Eruption, ignite your flames and use ember!" Ryan commanded.

"Quil!" Eruption said as it ignited the flames and inhaled preparing to blast the ember attack at the dazed spearow to finish it off.

"Koffing, tackle attack now!" said another man who had just appeared from a nearby ally. His koffing quickly tackled the unsuspecting cyndaquil sending him flying into a nearby garbage can.

"Eruption!" Ryan called out as he ran towards his cyndaquil. The Gangsters knew the city better than him and this was the second time he had been sneak attacked. If this kept up there was no way he would be able to make it to the pokemon centre on the other side of the city.

"Quil!" Eruption screamed as it reignited the flames on its back. Ryan smirked. Eruption was breathing slightly but he was still in prime form and he looked ready for revenge.

"Ember!" Ryan commanded as eruption blasted the fire pellets.

"Koffing dodge!" The man said but he quickly realised where the fire pellets were headed. "Tackle that cyndaquil quickly!" He commanded as the koffing began charging at Eruption however he was too late. The spearow had already been blasted by the ember and taken out. The second gangster hung his head and fled the scene.

"Quick attack dodge!" Ryan said as Eruption quickly used his quick attack to evade the charging koffing which caused it to ram into the wall.

"Quick attack!" The original gang member who had just caught up said as his weakened rattata charged into the scene.

"Ember!" Ryan commanded as the rattata charged head first into the fiery blast. The rattata fell down defeated. The first two gang members had been taken out but it seemed like they wouldn't give up. _"These guys keep coming there's probably an ambush up ahead but I need to keep moving and that koffing is by far stronger than the other pokemon they've used."_ It was then that the idea came to him.

"Smokescreen!" He commanded to his fire mouse pokemon which once again covered the area in a blanket of smoke. With the spearow's keen eye ability out of the way he once again sprinted over to Eruption and made a run for the other side of town. For a guy like Ryan who would rather stay at home, watch television and eat he certainly knew how to stay fit.

"Run all you want kid my koffing and I won't ever lose you!" The gang member and his koffing then began to give chase to Ryan. He knew that the man was stronger and that I would be troubling for him if he couldn't escape. It was then that he spotted something even worse up ahead. Another man in the same get up as before, another gang member. Ryan stopped and put down eruption. He was trapped. The man with the koffing had caught up and was ready to fight while the other man pulled out two pokeballs and called out his own koffing and ekans.

Koffing was of course a limbless purple ball filled to the brink with toxic gas which was always let out through one of the many holes on its body. He also had a skull and cross bones on his body below its blissful face. Ekans on the other hand was a purple rattle snake. His rattle was yellow along with the ring around its neck and its underbelly.

"Luigi, I think it's time we teach this kid a lesson." The new gangster said to the one who had chased Ryan.

"Agreed Mario." Luigi said as his koffing began hovering nearer to cyndaquil. _"If this was a different situation I would be laughing at their names not worried." _Ryan thought to himself. He was now in a 3 on 1 situation which meant he would have to think fast if he truly wanted to escape.

"Quick attack!" He commanded as Eruption charged Luigi's koffing pushing it back slightly.

"Poison sting!" Mario commanded as the ekans blasted poisonous white needle like blast at Eruption.

"Use ember to combat it!" Ryan commanded as Eruption quickly turned around and used its ember which began to burn through the attack.

"Koffing now is our chance tackle attack!" Luigi commanded as the koffing rammed into the back of the cyndaquil sending it flying to the floor.

"Ekans wrap it!" Mario commanded as his ekans used the opportunity to slither over to Eruption and coil around him. The ekans then began to squeeze the poor cyndaquil whose fire had already gone out. "Perfect koffing, get ready to administer the poison gas!" Mario said to his koffing which had been staying out of the battle. The Purple gas pokemon hovered over to the cyndaquil and inhaled.

"Eruption, fight it and ignite your flames!" Ryan commanded as his cyndaquil smiled at its trainer. It then braced its self before screaming "Quil!" to ignite its flames which burnt the ekans causing it to release the hold. The Koffing used its poison gas but Eruption had quickly retreated back to its trainer. He was breathing off a bit more heavily now. The battle was beginning to take its toll on the fire type.

"You got lucky kid but next time we won't fail." Both of the gangsters said in unison. It felt as if they were long lost brothers even though Ryan couldn't bring himself to say anything about it at this time. He was in a real sticky situation and needed to find a way to get out and fast. Eruption was a tough pokemon but it was just his first day as a Pokemon trainer and he had already faced a water type and now a bunch of gangsters. It wasn't looking good.

"Smokescreen!" Ryan said as the cyndaquil covered the field in smoke. "Now unleash your ember!" Ryan commanded as the cyndaquil began blasting fire pellets rapidly at full strength.

"Koffing!" one of the koffings cried out as it began to get hit by the barrage. The other koffing and the ekans searched for Eruption but the clever cyndaquil kept moving and blasting from another direction and area.

"Koffing hold on!" Both trainers cried out not knowing which one of their koffings had been blasted. The smoke cleared. Mario's Koffing had looked like it had been cooked.

"Koffing." The poison type said weakly as it fell to the ground defeated. It was now down to a 2 on 1 battle. Eruption was now breathing off heavily now. It seemed like the ember attack had truly taken a number on it.

"Ekans, let us get revenge!" Mario shouted as his Ekans slithered closer to Eruption. Luigi's koffing also ran closed in on the other side. _"I've got it! My next move is going to be awesome!"_ Ryan thought as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Quick attack now!" Ryan shouted as his cyndaquil rammed into the koffi and pointed its mouth in other direction. "Use ember!" The cyndaquil flames burned hotter on the koffing as it blasted its ember towards the ekans which was then hit by the attack and fell back a bit.

"Ekans return fire with poison sting!" Mario commanded. Ryan smirked.

"Move out of the way now!" He said as his cyndaquil quickly evaded the poisonous needle attack which continued flying straight into the koffing.

"Koffing smog attack!" Luigi commanded as koffing blasted toxic gas towards cyndaquil which the fire type inhaled causing it to fall back a bit.

"Now ekans poison sting!" Mario commanded quickly following up on Luigi's assault. The ekans blasted cyndaquil sending it flying near to an ally way. However, Eruption was resilient. The fire type immediately stood up and reignited its flames.

"That's the way eruption now let them have it Ember!" Ryan commanded as his fire type unleashed the largest ember the fire pokemon had ever done and caught both the ekans and the koffing within the attack. Both of the pokemon tried their best to escape but they were ultimately defeated. The fire on cyndaquils back died down and the two gangsters grabbed their pokemon and ran. Ryan ran over to Eruption and picked him up like a baby. He had been through a lot and was really tired now. Ryan began walking in the direction of the pokemon centre. His Pokemon was weak and he knew that the other four members had spoken about their boss. This could only mean that he had one more battle to go through.

After walking for about five minutes the pokemon centre came into view, however he also saw that half way between himself and the centre was a man. His face looked serious. Ryan looked at Eruption whose face was also serious. The final battle against the Popilu city gang was about to begin. As he approached he saw the two first gang members blocking the two side alleys and the other two were blocking the back. He was boxed in.

"Hello there, my name is Ian. I am the leader of the Popilu city gang and I've heard all about how you had my gang chase you all around the city. Are you sure you don't just want to give me all your money now and quit while you're ahead?" Ian the tall muscular brown haired gang leader said.

"Why would I surrender to the likes of you? After facing your cronies and kicking each and every last one of their butts do you really think me or Eruption would just give up?" Ryan said his face as serious as it could ever be. He placed eruption on the ground and the fire type looked up waiting to see what pokemon it would be facing in battle. The five minute walk had given it a little time to recover but even Ryan wasn't sure if that was enough.

Ian smirked. "Good, I like a challenge!" The gang leader than stuck his hand behind his back and grabbed a pokeball he threw it up in the ear and the ball opened up releasing a white light which slowly took the form of an ekans. However unlike the gang member pokemon this one looked much stronger. "Let's see if you have what it takes to defeat me!" Ian shouted as his ekans bellowed its name.

"It's time we end this Eruption be on your guard." Ryan instructed his cyndaquil which nodded. About a minute passed and both Ryan and Ian had not issued a command. Both were feeling the other out. In Ryan's case, his pokemon was tired and if he charged in he might lose the battle in an instant and in Ian's case if he attacked to recklessly he might lose his edge in this battle.

"What's taking you so long little boy, cat got your tongue?" The Gang leader taunted.

"Oh no, I was just intimidated by your scary pokemon." Ryan said sarcastically. Both trainers glared at each other. They could feel it approaching. It was truly time to begin.

"Ekans use poison sting!" Ian commanded as Ryan also issued his command.

"Ember!" Both pokemon released their attacks at the same time and both moves began to clash. At first it seemed like the moved were evenly mashed and that no pokemon had the advantage, but then Ian began to smirk.

"Your cyndaquil is strong I'll give it that but it is far too tired to win against my ekans!" Ian boasted as the poison sting began to overpower the ember attack. Ryan knew what Ian was saying was true but he had to win. He just couldn't give up on Eruption.

"Eruption, abandon the ember and dodge with quick attack!" Ryan commanded as Eruption quickly stopped firing the pellets and jumped to the side using quick attack.

"Bite attack!" Ian commanded as the ekans quickly charged the cyndaquil and stuck its fags into the small pokemon.

"Cynda!" The fire type cried out in pain. It stood on its two feet and used its front feet as arms trying to get the poison type to unlatch itself.

"Eruption, ember now!" Ryan commanded as the fire type blasted the fire pellets directly to the side of the ekans face which caused it to let go and retreat a bit. Ian began to chuckle. His ekans had shaken off the ember as if it was nothing however Eruption looked as if he was ready to fall over.

"Why don't you give up kid, this battle is over." Ian said in a serious tone of voice.

"No way, not until your ekans goes down! Eruption, use quick attack!" Ryan commanded as his Cyndaquil quickly charged towards the ekans moving side to side to make itself more difficult to hit.

"You should have just given up kid, lets end this ekans, use venoshock!" Ian commanded as a poisonous ball of energy formed within ekans mouth. Ekans kept track of Eruption and released the poisonous energy known as venoshock. Eruption was hit dead on sent flying straight into the wall. "Game over kid." Ian said cockily however Ryan ignored him and ran to his cyndaquils side.

"Eruption are you okay? Say something!" Ryan said as he looked over his cyndaquil tears forming in his eyes. He hated to see things get hurt, whether it was a person, a pokemon or even a plant.

"Quil!" Eruption said as it slowly rose up and wiped a tear from Ryan's eyes. Ryan looked down surprised. The Cyndaquil smiled as a red aura soon came over it. The fire on its back reignited and burned hotter than ever. It was Eruptions, ability Blaze kicking in. Ryan slowly got up from his kneeling position and stared straight into Ian's Face.

He pointed at the gang leader "This battle isn't over yet!" and with those words Eruption jumped up and stood in front of its trainer once more.

"It doesn't matter how many times you get up this battle is already over, venoshock!" Ian commanded as his ekans once again blasted the poisonous energy at Eruption.

"Quick attack!" Ryan said as Eruption jumped to the side and charged in fast ramming the ekans sending it back.

"Poison sting!" Ian said his voice beginning to sound a little worried.

"Ember!" Ryan countered as the ekans unleashed the poisonous needle like blast towards Eruption who shot the fire pellets which now under the power of blaze looked more like lava pellets as they easily broke through the poison sting and began scorching the skin of the ekans. The ekans stood up slowly and began to pant heavily. Ian began to sweat, how could the battle be going in Ryan's favour now he wondered.

"Eruption, give it all you've got in this one Ember!" Ryan called as Eruptions flames grew even larger as the Fire type once again spat the "lava" pellets towards the ekans.

"Full power venoshock!" Ian said as Ekans countered with the poisonous shock wave. The attacks clashed for a while and it seemed that both moves were even that was until Ryan began to chuckle.

"What's so funny kid!" Ian said angrily.

"Oh nothing, it's just that this time you're on the other end." Ryan said calmly as the ember then blasted through the venoshock and hit ekans sending the poison type into the wall. It fell down knocked out.

"Blast it!" Ian cursed as he returned his ekans "I underestimated you and lost, good work kid." Ian said as he picked out a CD out of his robe and threw it towards Ryan. Ryan quickly caught it and saw that it was a TM, but not just any TM it was the one for venoshock. Ryan looked up to confused and saw that the entire gang had already cleared out. He then stuck the TM in his bad and petted his Cyndaquil.

"Good battling out there Eruption." Ryan said to the fire mouse pokemon as he entered the Pokemon centre.

To Be Continued…..

Author's Note: Well this is chapter 2 of the Dregga region adventure and for those of you interested in joining the RP don't worry the gangsters don't fight like that. They are part of the tutorial demonstrating the difference between RPG style and Roleplay styled battles.

Randon Dregga Region 2.0 RP Hub Fact: The Pokemon legend is the only category that isn't truly a trainer type as it adopts one of the other trainer type journeys depending on what the trainer wishes to be.

Don't forget to drop a review! PS: sorry for any errors


	3. The Flirtatious Ares

The Dregga Region Adventure: Chapter 3

The Flirtatious Ares!

_ Last time on the Dregga Region Adventure, Ryan entered the city of Popilu and faced off against the Pokémon gang that resided there. After many hard fights against the gang members, he faced off against the leader of the gang, Ian and managed to win due to the power of Eruption's Blaze ability._

The sliding door of the Pokémon centre slid open as Ryan stepped in. The Pokémon centre was much larger on the inside than it looked on the outside. Ryan looked around and saw that there were many tables set up for persons to eat at and that there even were video telephones on the walls. He walked forward towards the counter where a nurse and a pink egg shaped Pokémon stood behind it. The Pokémon had hair like outgrowths on each side of its head, short limbs as well as a short tail and also a pouch which carried an egg inside of it. This Pokémon was none other than a Chansey.

"Hello there young man how may I help you?" The young pink haired nurse asked.

"My Cyndaquil got hurt battling a bunch of thugs just now; do you think you could help him out?" Ryan asked kindly. The Nurse smiled as Ryan handed her both, Eruption, his male Cyndaquil as well as its Poké ball.

"You look like you just started out from Popilu town; didn't you receive a Pokémon egg?" The nurse inquired. Ryan quickly searched his bag and pulled out the case which contained his Pokémon egg. The egg had now turned from white with green spots on it to blue.

"Is the egg okay?" Ryan asked concerned. Even though he was always good at battling and could tell how some Pokémon would react he wasn't too skilled in the area of Pokémon eggs unlike his friend Jack who knew almost anything about Pokémon. The nurse smiled.

"Your Pokémon egg is as healthy as ever, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if it started to show signs of hatching as early as tomorrow." She said with a smile on her face. Ryan smiled at her and placed the egg back in its case and then carefully placed it into his bag. He then walked away from the counter knowing the nurse would need time to take care of Eruption. It was then that he realised that a grey haired man wearing a grey coat was looking at him. The man lifted up his head and smiled and gestured using his hand to tell Ryan to come over by him.

Ryan slowly moved towards the man. He had already been attacked just entering the city at night so being cautious might not be a have been such a bad thing now. The man waited for Ryan to take a seat next to him.

"Hello there young man, I saw the way you battled those gang members and I have to admit I'm impressed." The man said happily. Ryan's face turned from one of caution to one of disbelief. _"Did this guy really watch me face off against 5 gang members and not do a single thing to help me?"_ Ryan's face then turned from disbelief to anger.

"Hold on young man. The reason I didn't help you was because I probably would have been killed on the spot. Everything in this city is not as it appears." the man stretched out his hand for the bottle of Moomoo milk and took a quick drink. "You see, with new technology we forget the past. In this case the new technology used was glow in the dark graffiti which was only visible at night."

"Why not use real graffiti?" Ryan asked.

"Because if they did that the city would lose some of its businesses. If I went in depth with it I would lose my life, there are spies everywhere but let me ask you something. How did you feel when your Cyndaquil was blasted by the nenoshock attack and seemed to be defeated?" Ryan stopped and looked at the man.

"I felt weak, I felt like I should have been able to do something more for Eruption but I just couldn't." Ryan said as he now hung his head.

"Have you decided what you wanted to do to make sure that feeling doesn't return?" The man asked Ryan who simply nodded. About five seconds after Ryan had nodded a voice boomed over the loud speaker.

"This is Nurse Joy calling Ryan Howling for his Pokémon," Ryan smiled and rose from the chair and walked briskly towards the counter. Eruption was waiting for him and jumped into Ryan's arms and began to lick him in the face. Ryan smiled and laughed and petted his partner who had made a full recovery. Eruption then jumped down on to the floor just before the look on Ryan's face became serious.

"Nurse Joy, I would like to register for the Pokémon League Gym challenge," He stated firmly. If there was one thing Ryan hated it was anything that involved a lot of work. Whether it was trainer school or just helping out the professor at the lab, he simply hated to work. But he never wanted to experience the feeling that was feeling weak so he pushed aside his laziness for the second time this day.

"I'll need you trainer card and your Pokédex please," Nurse Joy said as Ryan searched his bag and then placed both items on the counter. Joy then swiped his trainer card and placed his Pokédex into a scanner before typing up some information. The process took about one minute.

"Done," She said as she handed Ryan his Pokédex and his trainer card. She then opened a desk behind the counter and pulled out a case with 16 badge designs. "This is your badge case. You can store your badges here for safe keeping." She said with a smile.

"I always thought you only needed eight badges to get into the Dregga League?" Nurse Joy chuckled.

"You do only need 8 badges but with the Gym Trainee system now in full swing an additional eight towns has been asked to make gym badges for one of the gym trainees who has fulfilled the requirements to become a gym leader." Ryan nodded. He knew that Popilu city had a Gym Trainee Centre; he just didn't know what purpose it had up until now.

"Do you want a room key?" Nurse joy asked. "Many trainers sleep in Pokémon Centre's while they stay in towns." She said still keeping her ever pleasant smile on her face. Ryan nodded and she once again opened a desk behind the counter and gave him a room key. "Your room is room 10. Please enjoy your stay." She said kindly

"Thank you." Ryan said as he bowed before her and went upstairs to his room. The First day of his Pokémon Journey had been a rough one. He only wanted to take a break and sleep for maybe a day or two but he had discovered something he had never had before. The Drive to ensure he never felt that kind of weakness or helplessness again. He had to become stronger to make sure that would never happen again.

The Next Day

It was the first time in a long time that Ryan had woken up before noon. In fact, Ryan had actually woken up a 7:45am the earliest he had ever woken up on his own. He got up and took a shower which the Pokémon centre conveniently had one of in each room. He brushed his teeth and headed downstairs into the main lobby of the Pokémon centre where he was served warm toast and bacon with some orange juice for breakfast. He took a quick peek at his egg which had just wobbled a little bit. He looked up to see the same old man who had spoken to him last night was walking over to his table.

"Hey there young man, I see you signed up for the Dregga League." The man said with a smile on his face. Ryan nodded as he took another bite of the toast. "Do you know how to capture Pokémon?" The man asked. Ryan swallowed the toast and drank the last bit of orange juice. He then wiped his mouth in the napkin that the centre had provided him with.

"No I've never tried to capture a Pokémon; all I know is that I can use Poké balls to do capture them." Ryan responded.

"First you battle the wild Pokémon to weaken it then one you think its weak enough you through a Poké ball at it and once the light stops flashing red you would have successfully caught yourself a Pokémon." The man said happily. Ryan nodded and made a mental note to keep it in mind. He then went to Nurse Joy and returned his room key before leaving the Pokémon centre.

As he stepped outside and the morning sunlight hit him he realised how beautiful the city of Popilu actually was. It seemed like a paradise, of course he knew better than to stick around this city. He pulled out a Poké ball and pressed the button releasing his fire type companion.

"Are you ready for an adventure?" Ryan said as he bent down by his cyndaquil.

"Cynda, Cyndaquil!" The fire type responded happily running around its trainer. Ryan smiled and petted his Pokémon and walked out of the city and on to route 501. Compared to the areas he had scene before this route was certainly different. It looked like a plain field with a few trees laid out over the land. At some parts of the plain the grass was extremely high while at other points it was really low. He also spotted wild Rattata and Sentret running around as well as a few Pidgey and Spearow flying through the air.

"Eruption, are you ready for us to capture a new friend?" Ryan said with a smile. He knew he couldn't win a gym battle with just one Pokémon. No matter how skilled he was at battling he was still a rookie and he needed more Pokémon. He walked along the path hoping to see a Pokémon that would truly interest him.

"Bellsprout!" said a skinny plant like Pokémon whose head was shaped like a bell. It looked at Eruption and quickly turned around and jumped back into the bushes where it had come from.

"And that Pokémon was a coward." Ryan said in disbelief. Did Eruption really look that strong to the Pokémon of this route? He walked forward spotting many Pokémon including Mareep, Shinx and even a Taillow but all of them no matter how brave they acted took one look at his Cyndaquil and ran. Ryan sighed.

"Is there even a single Pokémon out there that isn't afraid of Eruption?!" he then looked at his feet and saw a brown tiny bird Pokémon. Its throat and belly were a lighter shade of brown as well as its wings. It had black markings around its eyes and both its beat and talons were pink.

"Per per!" Said the small pidgeon Pokémon.

"A wild Pidgey!" Ryan said happily. "I heard these Pokémon are great companions so let's capture it!" Eruption nodded and jumped in front of Ryan. The Pidgey flapped its wings and took flight preparing to battle Eruption.

"Quil!" Eruption said as it ignited the flames on its back however, this time the flames were burning much brighter and stronger. The Pidgey flew back a little and put a bit of distance between it and Eruption.

"Now, start things off with Quick Attack!" Ryan said as Eruption quickly started to speed towards the pidgey and rammed into the tiny bird Pokémon sending it rolling backwards. The bird Pokémon shook its head and flapped its wings to pull itself back in the air. It then focused on Eruption and began to flap its wings creating a large gust of wind.

"It's using gust attack be careful!" Ryan instructed to his Cyndaquil which was slowly being pushed back by the flying type attack. The wind slowly died down as the attack ended and Eruption stood strong withstanding the powerful gust of wind surprising the pidgey. "Let him have it now Ember!" Ryan commanded as Eruption leaped into the air and blaster fire pellets towards the Pidgey. These pellets while they were not as hot as the Blaze powered ones the power they had was still far greater than the first time he had used the attack. The pellets burst into flames on impact with the Pidgey causing the tiny bird Pokémon to fall out of the sky.

It struggled to get up and looked like it could barely move. "Good work Eruption!" Ryan said as he quickly went into his bag for one of the five Poké balls he had been given by the professor. He soon found one and turned around ready to throw it when he saw another Poké ball land on the pidgey and absorbed it in. The ball shook once, twice, three times before a resounding ding which indicated that the Pokémon had been caught.

Ryan was in shock. Someone had just captured the pidgey he had weakened. He looked up to see a brown skinned girl with long hair who had beautiful brown eyes. She bent down and picked up the Poké ball containing pidgey and placed it into her bag. Ryan's shock quickly turned into anger. Who did this girl think she was taking another man's capture?

"Give that Pidgey back!" Ryan said in an angry tone. The girl toned towards him.

"According to the Pokémon league rules this Pokémon is now officially registered to my trainer. If you took this Poké ball you would be arrested for stealing." She said with a slight grin on her face. "Oh and thanks for helping me capture my second Pokémon!"

If Ryan hadn't been raised better by his mother he would have waltzed over to her just to punch her in the face. "Why did you take the pidgey my Pokémon weakened?! Are you too feeble to go and capture your own Pokémon!" The Girl laughed.

"It's a dog eat dog world out there kid, I own this Pidgey now and there isn't a thing you can do about it. I do however feel your pain and if you want we could have a battle so you could have some sort of revenge." She said slyly. She then put her hands in the air and stretched. She was wearing a white jacket with a blue under shirt and a long blue jean pant. As she stretched Ryan couldn't help himself but realise the humongous size of her breast. They were the largest he had ever seen. He smirked.

"Let's have a battle then, I'm going to make sure you pay for what you did!" Ryan said as Eruption jumped up and stood in front of his trainer the flames on his back still ignited from his altercation with the Pidgey. The girl smiled.

"Let's go Snivy!" She said as she picked up another Poké ball and threw it into the air. The ball opened up and out came a grass snake Pokémon. The Pokémon was mostly green except for its underside which was a cream colour. It had a yellow line that came from the tip of its tail all the way up its back. It also had a leaf on the tip of its tail and its large eyes also had yellow markings around them. It also had yellow curved structures protruding out of its shoulders which bent back towards its back. It also had stubby limbs; its arms were green while its legs matched the colour of its underside. The Grass Pokémon folded its arms as it looked at the Cyndaquil.

"Go easy on us." The Girl said as she winked at Ryan. Ryan glared at her and pointed straight at the Snivy.

"Eruption use Ember now!" Ryan commanded as Eruption proceeded to blast fire pellets in the direction of the grass snake Pokémon.

"Dodge it snivy!" She command as the Snivy quickly moved to the side of the fire pellets.

_"It's quite fast, no matter I can match its speed and then some!"_ Ryan thought. "Eruption use quick attack!" He commanded as his Cyndaquil quickly began charging towards the Snivy.

"Use vine whip to jump!" She commanded as the snivy quickly released vines from its shoulders and leaped into the air avoiding the Cyndaquil. Ryan smirked.

"Oh my!" The girl said as she put her hands beneath her breast and pushed them upwards." Ryan stumbled a bit but quickly caught himself.

"Ember now!" He cried As Eruption turned in the direction of the Snivy and Blasted fire pellets up towards it.

_"That wasn't as effective as I thought it would be."_ She thought as she saw how fast he had recovered from her attempt to distract him but it had still worked in her favour. He had hesitated just long enough. "Snivy dive to the ground then use Vine whip to slow yourself down!" She said as the Snivy quickly dived avoiding the fire pellets and then used the vines to push itself into a good landing position.

"How many female trainers have you ever fought?" Ryan asked. The girl smiled.

"None, I've never lost a battle." She said slyly. Ryan rolled his eyes. The girl standing in front of him had the body most men dreamed their girlfriends had and she knew how to use it. She would go as far as to touch herself to distract men from battle and then defeat them before they could catch themselves. _"I'm sure some of the guys let you win to see if they could score."_ Ryan thought as he began to consider his next move. None of the Pokémon had connected with a single move since the battle begun.

"Eruption use ember!" He commanded as the fire type once again spit fire pellets towards the grass type Pokémon.

"Snivy dodge and use vine whip!" She commanded as the snivy quickly avoided the fire pellets and launched a vine heading straight towards Eruption.

"Dodge quickly and go for quick attack!" Ryan commanded as eruption barely managed to side step the vine and took off with a sprint towards Snivy.

"If you let me win I'll let you touch me." The girl said in a seductive way. "Snivy use attract!" Ryan realised it was a trap but eruption was too close to stop him. The Snivy winked and a heart was sent flying at the charging Cyndaquil which caused it to stop in its tracks. A heart appeared in each of Eruption's eyes. He had become infatuated with Snivy.

"My Snivy is just as charming to the boys as I am." She said with a smirk on her face. "Now use vine whip!" She commanded as the snivy sent out vines which hit Eruption on one side of its face and then the next and continued pushing him back. The fire type looked like it had no intention of moving.

"Eruption, quickly fight back with ember!" Ryan commanded but it was useless. Eruption just stood there and took the attacks. The Snivy finally brought up both vines in the air and slammed them on top of the head of Eruption sending him to the ground. _"Infatuation, I guess both it and its trainer try the same moves. How am I supposed to beat her if Eruption is in love? They say some Pokémon can fight through it maybe he can."_ Ryan thought to himself as he quickly regained his composure.

"Eruption use ember now!" Ryan commanded and this time Eruption listened it blasted the fire pellets straight after the Snivy surprising the girl.

"Snivy dodge quickly!" She commanded as the snivy tried to side step the attack but a few of the pellets managed to strike its tail causing it to light on fire. The Snivy began running around in circles from its own tail.

"Hahahaha!" Ryan laughed as he saw the Snivy running from its own tail. The Snivy then grabbed its tail and tried to blow up the flame.

"It's not funny you jerk!" The Girl said as she watched her Snivy try to blow out the flame on its tail.

"Congratulations, your snivy evolved into a charmander." Ryan said still laughing. His laughing quickly stopped as his face returned to his normal serious look. The Snivy was wide open for an attack and he didn't plan on wasting the opportunity. "Eruption now is our chance, hit it with ember!" Ryan commanded however Eruption stood still watching as the Snivy managed to put out its tail.

"Whew, that was a lucky shot boy but you won't beat me!" The Girl said as her snivy once again took a stand in front of her. The Grass type Pokémon seemed to be just as strong as Eruption.

"All you do is use cheap tricks to try to win battles!" Ryan said angrily. The girl tilted her head and once again lifted up her breast, this time however Ryan was un-phased.

"Are you gay?" She asked confused as to why the boy didn't gain a perverted look o any kind.

"I'm straight, but you're not going to distract me!"

"Oh, I get it you're the kind of guy that likes girls with big asses." She said as she spun around revealing that she also had a pretty big behind. _"Okay, I'll admit I'm an ass guy and that is one fine piece of ass but I am not going to allow myself to become distracted!"_ Ryan said to himself. His face however turned red as he began to blush after seeing her turn right around. He definitely had the body most men dreamt of.

"Snivy now tackle attack!" She commanded as Her Snivy charged towards the obviously infatuated Cyndaquil. She knew tackle was her most effective move at this point and would definitely give her the full advantage in this match.

"Eruption, remember It's me and you!" Ryan reminded his partner who had snapped back o himself for a bit. The Cyndaquil took the tackle attack full on but quickly recovered.

"We've got you now, use ember!" Ryan commanded as Eruption blasted flames straight towards the Snivy who was too close to dodge and was caught in the pellet barrage. Each pellet exploded into flames on impact with snivy and the grass type Pokémon was sent flying to the ground. The Grass type struggled to get up it was definitely approaching its limit in this battle.

"Snivy come on get up you just have to get up!" The girl screamed encouraging her Pokémon to stand up.

"Eruption, let's finish this off with quick attack now!" Ryan commanded but once again Eruption stood in place. The infatuation was truly starting to annoy Ryan. He had lost so many opportunities to deal damage and win the fight thanks to that attract. The Snivy pulled itself together and stared at the Cyndaquil.

"Snivy, it's time we use your most powerful attack; it's time for Leaf Tornado!" The Girl commanded as her Snivy jumped into the air and Began to spin. The spinning quickly formed a tornado of leaves which was then launched at Eruption who remained in place and was absorbed into the attack.

"Eruption!" Ryan called out as his Cyndaquil was hit by a barrage of leaves inside the tornado like attack before being thrown out to his feet. The flams on his back had greatly diminished. Both Pokémon stood up and looked at each other. Both of them were breathing off extremely hard and it looked like this battle could truly go in anyone's favour.

"Snivy, let's end this use tackle attack!" The girl commanded as the Snivy pushed itself forward and rushed towards Eruption with a full body charge.

"Eruption, let's win this one buddy use tackle!" Ryan commanded knowing that tackle was much stronger than quick attack. Both Pokémon charged at each other and clashed and pushed each other back and both Pokémon was then sent flying back towards their trainers. Both Pokémon struggled to get up, they wanted to win for their trainers.

"You can do it Eruption, don't give in!" Ryan encouraged his Pokémon.

"Snivy, don't let this fire type beat you get up!" The girl commanded as both Pokémon tried to get up. The Snivy fell down defeated however Eruption stood up. He was panting heavily but he had won the battle. Ryan rushed over to his Pokémon and threw it up into the air and caught him and threw him up again.

"Cyndaquil!" The Fire type said happily as his trainer threw him up and caught him celebrating their victory. The Girl walked over to his Snivy and petted her Pokémon and returned it to its Poké ball.

"My name is Ares." The girl said as she walked over to Ryan. "I'm sorry about the pidgey." She then bowed to Ryan showing respect before staring him back in his face. Ryan began to blush a bit.

"My name is Ryan, and it's okay but can you do me just one favour?" Ryan asked. The girl looked up at him.

"I don't deal with perverts!" She quickly shouted. Ryan almost face palmed.

"It's nothing like that. I want you to battle fairly and stop trying to seduce guys so you can win the battle. You're a great trainer and you shouldn't rely on tricks like that to win." Ryan said he was still blushing a bit. When he battled he was as focused as ever but when it came to talking to a beautiful girl especially one with a body like Ares' he was just a fumbled as any other guy. She smiled.

"It's an old habit that I'd rather die. I'll try to, I've honestly…" She stopped herself. I'll see you around Ryan. She said as she quickly ran off leaving Ryan confused. He had just met her but he could tell she had problems. He then looked into his bag and saw light was being emitted. A crack had appeared within his blue egg.

"I've got to hurry to the next town!" Ryan said as he returned his Pokémon to its Poké ball and began running. His egg was hatching and he wanted to make sure that it hatched in a safe place.

To Be continued…

Author's Notes: This was a serious Teen chapter here guys and I honestly was planning on asking one of my female classmates (the way she talks naughty is amazing by the way) for help but it would have been awkward.

Fun fact about The Dregga Region RP Hub: Route 501 is the route where all trainers journeys usually start to go a bit differently.

Next time: Trouble in Caveside city.


	4. The Transfer Watch Scandal

The Dregga Region Adventure

Chapter 4: The Transfer Watch Scandal!

Legend

Sound effects: 'text'

Ryan ran as fast he could towards Caveside City with his hatching egg in his hand. More and more cracks appeared in the egg as he ran which worried him more. He soon spotted the archway which said "Welcome to Caveside City" and ran towards it however, it was then that his egg jumped out of his grasps and shattered completely revealing a small blue dog like Pokémon. The Pokémon even though it had just been born then landed on its feet and stood there. The Pokémon had a blue tail and on the back of each of its forearms had rounded silver bump. All of its leg was completely black down to its paws and it also had what appeared to be a fur shaped like a black mask which surrounded its red eyes. It appears to have very small blue ears to the top of its head but it also had two large black oval shaped 'ears' hanging from the end of its mask on each side of its head.

The newly hatched Pokémon then stared at its trainer and tilted its head to the right slightly "Ri?" It said as if it was a bit disappointed. Ryan didn't know whether to be offended by the disappointed sound that came out of the Pokémon's mouth or to be overjoyed that his egg had hatched into one of the most powerful fighting type Pokémon, a Riolu. Ryan bent down a picked up the baby Pokémon and held it in both of his hands like a new born human baby. The Riolu gave a small yarn and continued to stare at Ryan.

"Welcome to the world Riolu, my name is Ryan and I'll be your trainer." Ryan said in a calm and gentle voice. The Riolu however yawned in response. Ryan then walked into town holding the baby Pokémon in his hand and headed into the Pokémon centre. The Pokémon centre was a bit cosier than the one in Popilu City. It had a much better design, and was kept much cleaner. The cafeteria area was spotless and everything was in order. Ryan looked forward walking towards Nurse Joy and saw that there was another guy there who seemed to also be holding a Pokémon in his hand. Ryan saw the guy's brown hair, beige jean and beige jacket which was covering a green under shirt and instantly knew who it was.

"Hey Jack!" Ryan said as he called out to his childhood friend who turned around and smiled. Jack was holding a slate-grey fox like Pokémon with red and black accents on its head and feet. Its ears were large and triangular with dark insides and it had a whorled scruff of fur on its forehead which looked like the top of it had been dipped in red paint. The Pokémon also had no pupils and its eyelids and circular markings above the eye like its eyebrow were red. It also had black fur around its neck and its tail was black and bushy. It was the dark type Pokémon Zorua.

"Hey Ryan, when did you capture a Riolu?" Jack asked.

"It just hatched from its egg about five minutes ago." Ryan responded as he petted the head of the dog like Pokémon which continued to yawn.

"That's cool, Zorua just hatched from its egg around five minutes ago as well. Maybe they hatched at the same time!" Jack said while smiling. Nurse Joy then came from the door to the back and saw both boys standing there.

"Hello young men and how may I help you?" She asked politely as Jack walked forward towards the counter.

"My Zorua just hatched from its egg a few minutes ago, could you check it out for me?" Jack Asked. Nurse Joy smiled and took the Zorua from him and looked at Ryan holding the baby Riolu.

"Would you like me to look at your Rilou as well?" She asked. Ryan smiled.

"Could you also take care of my Cyndaquil as well?" Ryan asked Nurse Joy who nodded and then took both Riolu and Cyndaquil from Ryan.

"I'll call both of you once you're Pokémon are checked out and healed." Nurse Joy said with a smile before taking the Pokémon back to the back room. Ryan and Jack smiled at each other and walked over to an empty table.

"So Ryan, how has your journey gone since you left town?" Jack asked. Ryan looked up and sighed.

"I got attacked by gang members, had a pidgey I weakened get captured by a really cute girl who then battled me and tried to flirt her way to victory but I managed to win and then I rushed here when my egg began to hatch." Ryan said as he sighed again.

"Wow, you've had a rough time since you started. I also fought some gang members in Popilu city and fought a few trainers on route 501 but I didn't get to capture any Pokémon on that route." Jack replied. "Have you heard the news?" Jack then asked.

"What news?" Ryan responded.

"Tomorrow a Transfer Watch salesman is going to be stopping by and selling transfer watches at half of their original price. I'm really excited because I've always wanted one!" Jack said his eyes filled with passion.

"Oh, a Transfer Watch, I'm pretty sure I'll catch more than six Pokémon on my journey so it might be a good idea for me to pick one up." Ryan responded. A ding sound was then heard from the Nurses counter and Joy soon came out holding three pokéballs. She looked at Ryan and Jack and called them over.

"Here you go." She said as she gave both trainers back their Pokémon. "Since both of them were newly hatched I gave them both a pokéball, also would you two be staying here tonight?" She asked.

"Yes!" Both trainers said in unison. They then let their Pokémon out of their pokéballs to get some fresh air. Ryan then looked at Jack and then at his Riolu who was once again yawning. Maybe his Pokémon was just as lazy as he was.

"Hey Jack, let's go call our parents, they must be worried." Ryan said as he began walking over towards the video phones that were hanging on the wall. Jack nodded and followed Ryan to the phone. He figured he would call his mom after Ryan was done calling his. Both Eruption and the newly hatched Riolu got up and climbed on one of Ryan's shoulders. The Rilou still looked as bored as ever but did the exact same thing Eruption did none the less. Ryan then put in the number and waited for his mother to answer. Within the first 4 seconds his mother answered and her image appeared on the screen.

"Hey mom!" Ryan said with what seemed to be no enthusiasm. Eruption then chimed in to try to make the greeting sound livelier.

"Ryan! How have you been I see you've captured a Riolu." She said smiling.

"Well, not exactly. It hatched from the egg." Ryan's mother's face dropped slightly but she quickly perked back up to her regular self. It was then that another person's face appeared next to Ryan's mothers.

"Mom!" Jack shouted out as he went besides Ryan so that their parents could see him. Just like Ryan's Eruption and Riolu, Jack's two Pokémon were also on his shoulders.

"Hello Jack, did that Zorua hatch from your egg as well?" His Mother quickly asked.

"Yes, in fact it would seem that both of our eggs hatched at the same time." Jack responded. Both mothers looked at each other with concern in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Oh it's nothing!" Ryan's mother quickly responded before what seemed to be the kettle in the background going off. "Oh sorry Ryan, We've got to go, the town's women will be over soon for our celebration and we have to finish the preparations talk to you soon honey and we love you!" His mother said ending the call before they could get another word in.

"They hatched into Riolu and Zorua, we have to call the professor." Ryan's mother said as she turned off the kettle and began putting out the snacks alongside Jack's Mother. However, it would seem that the parents didn't hide their concern well enough because both Ryan and Jack became suspicious after their call had ended so abruptly. Both of them however decided to talk about it more in the morning and headed up stairs into their rooms.

Ryan's room was pretty small and comfortable having a single window which was covered by a blue curtain. His bead was soft and comfortable and it even had two small beds filled with comfortable cushioning for small Pokémon. Eruption walked into the room next to Ryan who had decided to let the small Pokémon out of its Poké ball.

"Cynda!" Eruption said as it quickly hopped into the bed and curled up. A smile crept on to Ryan's face as he saw his first Pokémon curled up on the bed. "Eruption, I'm happy you were the Pokémon I started off with." Ryan said as he began to pet the echidna like Pokémon. Ryan then let Rilou out of its Poké ball and it began to look around curiously. "Ri?" It said as it turned its attention to Ryan. Ryan smiled and began to pet the baby Pokémon before tucking it into its bed. Ryan then hopped into his bed and quickly fell asleep.

'Bang Bang Bang', "Ryan get up or we won't get any Transfer Watches!" Jack screamed as he continued to knock on Ryan's door. Ryan however was still asleep wrapped up in his sheet. 'BANG BANG BANG', "Come on Ryan, I even knocked even louder this time how can you sleep so late!" Jack's knocking however did manage to wake up both Eruption and the newly hatched Riolu. Eruption then jumped on its trainer's bed and lit its back flame which instantly caused the temperature to increase inside the room. Instinctively Ryan, began kicking the sheet off of his body and rolled away from the heat source and straight on to the wooden floor of his room.

"Ow." Ryan said as he opened his eyes and rubbed his head. He then looked across to the hoothoot alarm clock which was in his room and it was already 9am. "Yawn!" Ryan said as he stretched and returned Eruption and the newly hatched Riolu to their pokéballs. It took Ryan about 30 minutes to bathe and get breakfast which was provided by the Pokémon centre before both he and Jack left.

"Ryan, now we're probably going to be the last ones there!" Jack said scolding Ryan. Ryan smiled and scratched his head.

"I think sleeping is more important than being early, this town is pretty small so I doubt they'll run out of Transfer Watches before we get there." Ryan then began to look around the small town known as caveside. It had many shops and houses which were made mainly from bamboo and wood. It also had a slightly gloomy feel to it as if a countless amount of crushed spirits were in the town.

"Ryan, walk faster!" Jack said pulling Ryan away from taking in the sights. Within a few minutes they arrived at a small square in the centre of town which had a small fountain in the middle of it. A Man in a large cloak was sitting next to the fountain and had a large amount of black boxes which were marked Transfer Watches. These Boxes had a countdown on them which set them to end at midnight. There was also a large line of people lining up purchasing these boxes.

"One at a time, one at a time!" The man said as he tried to keep the line orderly. The Transfer Watches were being sold at half of their original price and it seemed like the entire town had lined up to get their hands on one. "Remember, we are going through a small software update that will be completed at midnight tonight, it is then that the timed lock on the boxes will open allowing you to use your transfer watch as you please." The man said as he continued to sell the boxes. After an hour of waiting Ryan and Jack had finally made it to the front of the line. Ryan looked closely at the guy and saw that he had short brown hair and had a pale complexion. He wore a blue jean under his cloak and a tie could also be seen.

"Here you go!" The man said as he handed them their boxes. At a price of $5000 it left the boys lacking in funds but it was a once in a lifetime opportunity for them to get transfer watches. They both remained quiet until they were out of the man's earshot.

"It's strange Ryan, I know there is supposed to be an update at midnight the official site even says so but this worries me, I can't shake the feeling that something isn't right." Ryan then looked at Jack and nodded.

"This guy is up to something, why don't you do your thing and open these up." Ryan suggested as a smile crept onto Jack's face.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Jack said as they arrived at the Pokémon centre. They wasted no time and quickly headed to Jack's room where he pulled out a tool kit and electronically opened the box. Inside was a yellow watch with multiple buttons and a Pikachu on the arm band. It was a real transfer watch.

"It seems legitimate." Jack said as he looked at the watch which seemed to be brand new.

"Are you sure Jack? I think you should open it up. I've seen what you can do in the past making things that were tampered with look brand new." Jack smiled as he heard Ryan's suggestion and began to slowly take apart the Transfer Watch.

"Ryan, load up the official transfer watch website on this and look up the specs." Jack said as he handed him a small phone like device with a large screen much like a kindle. Ryan did as he was told and then handed it back to Jack.

"I've got it!" Jack said as he pulled out a black chip from within the watch.

"What's that?" Ryan inquired. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"I have no idea but it's not in the specs so let's find out." Jack said as his device opened up a small hatch for chips of the small black chip's size. Jack placed it in his device and began to scan it. Jack stared wide eyed at his discovery. "We need to stop that guy and warn the town before they use these. We need to tell the police." Ryan then shook his head saying no.

"If what I'm seeing is correct then he would skip town as soon as he heard the police sirens. I'm pretty sure he is already in some secluded area of town. If my hunch is correct he'll try to leave as soon as night falls and get as far away from the town as possible." Ryan then began to pace around the room. "We need to alert the police but have them arrive when he least expects it."

Jack smirked. "This one is all mine, just meet me in front of the town's gate at around 7pm. Also let me fix you're transfer watch while I'm at it. It should work perfectly after removing the chip." Ryan nodded and threw the black box over to jack to work on. A few hours passed and at around 7pm the town turned into a ghost town. No one was out of their house and the man quickly began to make his way out of the city.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack said as he came out of the shadows in front of the man.

"What are you doing here kid? Isn't passed your bed time?" The man said as he began to look around him.

"Why are you acting so suspicious? Does it have something to do with this?" Ryan said as he raised his right hand and pointed to the transfer watch.

"But how did you get it open, it has some of the toughest security in the entire region on the electronic box!" The man said as he now began to look behind him, however, instead of a clear path he saw another boy with a cyndaquil next to him. It was Ryan right on time.

"Sorry this path is closed and the only way out is through my friend." Ryan said smirking.

"I did nothing wrong so why are you to trapping me here?" The man said trying to regain his composure. He began to sweat a bit but tried to hide it.

"The black chips in the transfer watches over ride the commands given to them and re-direct the Pokémon transferred through the watch to a warehouse in Aquapolis City. You plan on stealing everyone in town's Pokémon!" Jack said as he pulled out a pokéball from his bag.

"I don't know how a bunch of brats like you figured this out, but it doesn't look like you alerted the police and, as your friend said all I have to do is get through you which is going to be easy enough with my partner!" The man said as he pulled out a pokéball from his cloak and threw it into the air. The red and white ball opened revealing a humanoid Pokémon which looked like a bulky female. It has a purple face, pink lips, saucer like eyes and long blond hair. It also wore a long red dress which covered its feet.

"Jynx!" The Pokémon said as it emerged from its pokéball.

"A Jynx I see, well I'm not afraid! Come on out Swampy!" Jack said as he sent out his mudkip.

"I see you nicknamed him." Ryan said with a smile on his face. Jack smiled and then turned his attention to the Jynx.

"Jynx, take them out with your ice beam!" The man commanded as the humanshape Pokémon fired a beam of ice towards Swampy.

"Dodge and use water gun!" Jack commanded as his Mudkip quickly jumped out of the way of the beam and fired a stream of water towards the ice type which blasted it in its face but didn't seem to faze it much_ "Remember how it was when I fought the gang in popilu city, don't get carried away and always stay focused."_ Jack reminded himself.

"Your Pokémon are too weak to hurt my Jynx! No mercy Jynx use Ice Punch!" The man commanded as his Jynx swiftly moved in close to Swampy and attempted to punch it with its fist which was covered in a white snow like aura.

"Dodge now and use tackle!" Jack commanded as his Mudkip side stepped the punch and rammed head first into the Jynx pushing it back.

"That's right Jack! Jynx aren't good at physically defending themselves so that's your best bet!" Ryan shouted.

"Shut up! You're next!" The man shouted turning his attention away from the battle and to Ryan.

"Now Swampy, while he's distracted it's time for your newest attack, use take down!" Jack declared as Swampy began a reckless charge towards the Jynx.

"Not so fast! Jynx, stop it with confusion!" the man declared.

"Now Swampy, do your thing!" jack commanded as Mudkip stopped charging and gained a faint white aura. Mudkip was then caught in the psychic energy.

"Mwuahaha! It's payback time kid! Jynx slam him into everything you can use confusion!" The man said as the Jynx eyes glowed blue and it began to use its arms to control Mudkip.

_"That was pretty clever Jack, well played."_ Ryan thought as he smirked. The Jynx then began to slam Mudkip on the floor into buildings and even into trees around the area before slamming it into the floor in front of Jack.

"It's over kid, your Pokémon can barely move." The man said cockily.

"You're right, it is over, but not in the way you think." Jack said as he smirked and the white aura around Mudkip grew.

"No, no way. It can't be!" The man said as he stepped back and his Jynx followed suit.

"Unleash your bide now Swampy!" Jack said as a huge white blast was released from Mudkip engulfing the Jynx dealing out double the amount of damage that Swampy had sustained and knocking out the ice type Pokémon.

The man looked desperate now, he began to look around looking for an exit. "Quil!" came a cry from Eruption as he ignited his flames prepared to block the way of the man.

"You can't stop me!" The man said as he turned to Jack and tried to rush him.

"Freeze!" said a man who was hiding behind the tree that Jynx had slammed Mudkip into. "We have you surrounded!" The man said as he walked out from behind a tree wearing ordinary clothing while showing off his police badge. Multiple officers the entered town from the gate and some even came out of the alley ways behind Ryan, each one with their own Growlithe. "These two boys alerted us to your scam and helped us set this up. They insisted in forcing you into a battle so we let them do so. You had no chance of escaping."

The man looked around him and tears began to flow from his eyes. He fell down to his knees and surrendered. A few officers took him up and cuffed his hands and took him to a vehicle outside of town.

"Thank you kids, for helping to stop this man. May we ask for your assistance again, this time in fixing the transfer watches?" The Officer asked. Jack quickly nodded and they then returned to the Pokémon centre.

The next morning, Jack and the officers had lined up everyone who had bought transfer watches and began disabling the chips. Luckily no one in town had used the watches yet so no Pokémon had been stolen.

"I'm heading out now." Ryan said as he looked at Jack. Jack smiled and they bowed each other.

"Good Luck in the cave of despair man, I heard it was the reason this town was established. Many trainers gave up here and built a town around their failures and to warn people about the dangers of the cave." Ryan's smile faded and he sighed.

"Just my luck." Ryan said as he then walked away and waved good bye to his best friend and headed to the cave of despair.

Meanwhile in Popilu town.

"They hatched into Riolu and Zorua at the same time." The professor remarked stunned. "I'll keep a close eye on them from now on. We cannot allow history to repeat itself." Juniper said to their parents who nodded.

Author's note:

Hello Everyone, Master Pokémon aka PokemonfreakJSTK on youtube and facebook here. I am integrating everything I do from now on so if you want to follow my final 5 or 6 let's plays like my facebook page and subscribe to my youtube channel. Updates are out daily. I will also be doing an hour a day for this story. Whether it is simply planning the next chapter or writing it and hour a day is my plan.

Youtube: /user/PokemonFreakJSTK

facebook: /pages/Pokemonfreakjstk/195984090540886?ref=hl


	5. The Cave Of Despair

Author's note: _Just a quick note. I forgot to mention this during the last chapter's note. The Dregga region 2.0 site on proboards will be transforming into a sort of wiki for this story. After this chapter is uploaded or quite possibly before information relating to characters will be stored there. You will also be able to submit characters of your own via the pending profiles under profiles. If I find the character great and could easily incorporate him/her into the plot or into a single chapter then he might show up. Your trainer can be a ranger, a poacher or an ordinary trainer. You'll need to sign up for the forums to do this but the reason I would want you to sign up is so I could modify certain things about your character while still keeping it your character. With this said we can now move on to Chapter 5!_

The Dregga Region Adventure

Chapter 5: The Cave Of Despair!

After Ryan and Jack had successfully stopped a major Pokémon robbery from occurring Ryan headed out of town to the nearby cave which was known to everyone as the cave of despair. Many people believe that the cave has some mysterious power while others say it's just a myth and that it is a perfectly normal cave. Luckily for Ryan, after his heroics of watching his friend do all the work while he did absolutely nothing, he had been giving a lot of supplies to use for the rest of his journey.

The sun was shining and a gentle breeze was blowing as the tree leaves near the cave swayed. It seemed like a peaceful day one where absolutely nothing could go wrong. Ryan arrived in front of the large entrance to the cave. Ryan looked around it and above it to see that it was a fairly large hill with no way around it and going over it was suicidal without the right gear.

"Hmm, I knew I forgot something." Ryan said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a pokéball. He threw it into the air and out came a blue dog like Pokémon, his newly hatched Riolu. The blue dog like Pokémon looked up at its master and yawned before sitting on the ground.

"I was looking for a less lazy Pokémon but I guess the Pokémon eggs that flow from the mysterious stream gain the personality of their trainers, just my luck." Ryan sighed. He then bent down to the baby Pokémon and began to pet it. The Riolu smiled a bit and looked up to Ryan. "I was wondering what I should nickname you. Your lazy with a lot of un tapped potential, how about Ryan Jr." Ryan said in a joking manner however the Riolu took him seriously and pouted. Ryan petted the Pokémon and said "Relax, I was only joking. I've already thought of the perfect name for you. From now on you shall be known as Rio."

The Riolu looked up at Ryan with a smile and nodded. He liked the name Rio. "All right then Rio, how about walking with me for a bit?" Ryan asked however, Rio responded by simply remaining in place sitting right in front of the cave's entrance. Ryan sighed and returned Rio to its pokéball. He then glanced up to the opening of the cave.

_"The cave of despair, it is one of the few mysterious in Dregga which have yet to be fully understood. According to many, the cave is like a dungeon and it has a horrible habit of breaking the will of trainers. It is also said by many to just be an ordinary cave with no purpose except that of allowing ordinary people to easily access the dark forest. I've heard that the Pokémon are really strong and very aggressive but I've heard that they are also passive. The main reason people from the outside world believe it is passive is because everyone who has had a desperate situation has given a different version of the cave making them feel as if it is some sort of trick thought up by the inhabitants of Caveside city but, after I felt that uneasy feeling of despair in the city. I'm convinced that this cave is not an ordinary cave and that it truly does test trainers that pass through."_ Ryan smirked as he gathered together all of his thoughts. "You know, a lot of people also give up here so if I pretend to have failed the challenge I could simply go home and call it a day."

Suddenly one of Ryan's pokéballs opened and out of the white light a Cyndaquil emerged, Eruption. The fire type looked at its trainer and then proceeded to tackle him into the cave. "Cynda!" The small fire Pokémon said as it lit its back flame on fire and began to walk ahead in the cave.

"Ow!" Ryan said as he rubbed his head and began to follow his starter Pokémon. "This Cyndaquil will never allow me to give up." Ryan said with a smile on his face. He then rubbed his hands against the wall and felt as the words had been carved into them. He turned and looked behind him to see that the entrance had completely vanished. He bit his lip and bowed his head. _"I was right, it does test trainers."_

"Eruption, come back here!" Ryan said in a stern voice which caused his Cyndaquil to turn around and walk towards him. He bent down and rubbed his first Pokémon's head. "I need you to keep your fire burning and to stay close to me at all times. Do not ever walk off on your own." Eruption looked up at its trainer with a smile and then nodded. Ryan then began to use the light Eruption's flame had caused to read the letters which were on the cave walls. After a little while he found that it was repeating one phrase over and over and over again. _'Lucario is the way to the truth'_. "What could this mean?" Ryan wondered as he walked a bit further into the cave.

_** "You who have been blessed and chosen by the guardian-"**_ Ryan turned around looking to see if anyone else was in the cave with him.

"Did you hear that just now Eruption?" The fire type Pokémon looked up at its trainer and nodded.

_**"Many dangers await you on the path ahead. Many obstacles will appear to prevent you from completing your divine task."**_

"Who is this guardian you speak of and what is this divine task that is asked of me? I don't think this guardian of yours thought things through. The only thing I want to do is get out of here find a place to lie down eat lunch and sleep!" Ryan shouted.

_**"These dangers will not only affect you but the friends which you have met and still have yet to meet. As you are now you will not be able to handle the divine task that is why as the spirit of the cave I shall be the first step to shaping you into one worthy of the divine task."**_

The last sentence echoed throughout the cave and Ryan's mind. "_My life and my friends' lives are in danger because of some task I've never heard of before. I don't believe this, it can't be true. All I ever wanted to do was to live a peaceful life and avoid danger, but according to this 'spirit of the cave' I'm going to end up in an even more dangerous situation which could hurt everyone I know. Why?! Why does it have to be me and the people close to me!?" _Ryan thought as the cave suddenly began to shake. Ryan quickly grabbed cyndaquil and leaned up against wall. After a short while the shaking stopped. Eruption looked up at its trainer; it could tell that the words that the spirit spoke had affected him. The cave then began to shake again however this time it was different. This time, it felt as if something was getting closer and as if it was rolling.

"Eruption, let's run now!" Ryan shouted as he quickly got up and began running in the opposite direction to the sound with his Cyndaquil right beside him. He looked behind him to see what looked like a bunch of rocks rolling behind him except they all had arms.

"An army of Geodude!" Ryan said as he continued to run. He began looking along the walls of the cave to see if he could find a path to quickly take. Every second counted as the Geodude got closer and closer to its target. Many hikers had suffered the painful death of a Geodude rock slide and Ryan had no intentions of letting the same thing happen to him. Ryan looked up at the ceiling and saw what appeared to be a thick vine.

"Eruption!" Ryan called out as his Cyndaquil quickly jumped on to his shoulders as he leapt into the air and grabbed on to the vine allowing the group of Geodude to roll right past. "Whew" Ryan sighed as he and his Pokémon had managed to survive. 'Snap'. Ryan suddenly felt the vine snipe as he and his Cyndaquil plummeted to the rocky floor below. Eruption used Ryan's shoulder to jump and get a proper landing while Ryan fell right on his butt.

"Ow!" Ryan said as he rubbed his butt. "At least it's just my butt." Ryan said as he forced himself to stand and Eruption ran back to his side. "This cave is testing me and trying to prepare me for something. A divine task that could endanger the people I care about." Ryan sighed and continued to walk. He wanted an explanation, he wanted to know why he was the one this guardian chose and he wanted to know if being chosen was the world's way of trying to get rid of him. The first test the cave had given him could have easily ended his life.

"Quil!" Eruption let out as its flame got bigger and more light was given off. Ryan smiled and bent down to his first Pokémon. "You don't have to worry about me; I'll be fine, it's better if you conserve your energy." The two then began to walk deeper into the cave. It was then that Ryan spotted a rock, out of the corner of his eye, flying towards them. Ryan quickly grabbed eruption and dived towards the ground. The rock smashed against a wall and broke apart.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ryan exclaimed as he looked over in the direction the rock came from. His jaw dropped. It wasn't just a random flying rock; it was a large group of Roggenrola using their rock throw attack. Ryan quickly began to run as he dodged from left to right even jumping over the rocks that were being blasted at him and Eruption.

"I swear to Arceus being chosen is the worst thing that could ever happen!" Ryan exclaimed right before a rock hit his leg causing him to fall and roll a bit further into the cave.

"Cynda!" cried a concerned Eruption who quickly went to see if Ryan's leg had gotten injured. Ryan smiled and petted his starter Pokémon and forced himself to stand up. His leg was hurting but not as much as he was expecting it to. He wouldn't be able to run at full speed anymore but he would be able to keep going without too much of a hassle. Ryan suddenly stopped moving and he began to listen. He even closed his eyes to heighten his concentration. 'flap flap' could be heard getting closer and closer. It sounded like a single being approaching. The sound got closer and closer until a blue bat with big ears for its size and two skinny legs came into view, a Zubat. Ryan knew that in his current state he wouldn't be able to out run a flying Pokémon so he had no choice but to battle it.

"Eruption prepare to battle!" Ryan said as Eruption's flames grew even more. This time its flames were even larger than when it had taken on Ares and her Snivy.

"zu!" the Zubat cried as it flapped its wings towards Eruption letting off a visible sword like wind attack. "It's using air cutter!" Ryan shouted as Eruption quickly dodged the attack.

"Use ember!" Ryan shouted as Eruption unleashed the fire pellet barrage known as ember. The pellets flew quickly towards the Zubat who began flying around and in between the attack easily evading every part of the ember attack. The Zubat then began to flap its wings once again releasing an air cutter towards Eruption. Eruption quickly stood on its hind legs and side stepped the attack.

"Zu!" the bat Pokémon cried angrily as it began to flap its wings rapidly releasing a rapid succession of air cutter after Eruption. Using its hind legs Eruption easily jumped from side to side evading the extremely fast incoming air waves.

"Eruption, give it all you've got and use Quick attack!" Ryan commanded as Eruption went down on all fours and charged through evading the oncoming air cutter attacks and rammed into the Zubat. However, the Zubat used its wings to hold on to Eruption and used its fangs to bite Eruption causing the fire type to jump back and use its front paws to hold its face.

"Eruption, quickly get back on your guard!" Ryan commanded but it was too late, the Zubat saw the opportunity his bite attack had given him and his wings began to glow white. The Zubat charged in wings first and rammed into the Cyndaquil with its powerful wing attack knocking Eruption back to its trainer. The Zubat was clearly powerful and it was also relentless in its assault. The Zubat flew around and prepared another wing attack.

"Eruption we don't have enough time to dodge so it's time we use your newest attack, Flame wheel!" Ryan commanded as eruption rushed forward and was encased in flames and both he and the Zubat clashed. Both Pokémon didn't give an inch on impact but it was clear who was more powerful. After a small bit the flames on eruptions back Grew to the largest they had even been at and it the attacks exploded pushing Eruption back while the Zubat was sent flying towards a wall.

"Don't let up now Eruption, use ember!" Ryan commanded as the Cyndaquil who was still sliding back used the flames on its back to slow down itself and blasted fire pellets towards the Zubat who was still flying towards the wall. The Zubat managed to catch itself and began to slow itself down but was then hit by the barrage of fire pellets. The bat Pokémon flew into the nearby wall and began to fall to the ground. Eruption let out a sigh.

"Nicely done, Eruption!" Ryan said as the fire type looked towards its trainer and smiled. However the battle wasn't over yet. The Zubat used its wings to push against the wall and launched itself at Eruption its fangs glowed purple and had a toxic mist around them. It was using its poison fang attack.

"Eruption, look out!" Ryan said as he quickly began searching his began searching through his bag. Eruption saw the Zubat getting close to him and knew he didn't have enough time to dodge. He closed his eyes awaiting the inevitable attack. 'Clang' Eruption, opened its eyes to see that the Zubat had been hit with a red and white ball and was being sucked in. Eruption then looked over to Ryan who still had his arms extended from throwing the ball. It shook once, twice, three times before a resounding ding. The Zubat had been caught. Ryan sighed and walked over to Eruption.

"That was a close one; we shouldn't have let our guard down. Poison fang is a move that works very much like toxic; it deals damage and can badly poison a Pokémon or even a human." Ryan then picked up the pokéball and threw it in the air. The bat Pokémon emerged and flapped its wings weakly. Its aggressive nature calmed.

"I see now, that tremor was used by the spirit to aggravate the Pokémon in the cave so that they would attack me." Ryan then pulled out 2 potions. "This will sting a, little guys but you'll feel much better afterwards." Ryan said as he sprayed both Pokémon. Both Zubat and Eruption cringed then their injuries started to magically disappear.

"You're a fairly strong Zubat so I think I'll name you Cro." Ryan said as he petted the Zubat which let out a small screech in response. It loved its new name. "All right Cro, I have a job for you. I want you to use your supersonic waves to lead me to a safe path." The Zubat quickly flew in front of both Eruption and Ryan and opened its mouth releasing the supersonic waves. It only took them a few minutes to begin to see light. Ryan had managed to avoid running into the remaining traps in the cave with his new found partner. As he got closer to the light his eyes adjusted and he could make out a forest on the other side. It was none other than the Dark Forest. However as he got closer to it both Cro and Eruption suddenly passed out.

"Eruption, Cro! What's wrong?!" Ryan exclaimed as his two non-lazy Pokémon were passed out. He then took out their pokéballs and attempted to return them but the device stopped functioning.

"Roar!" Ryan turned towards the exit to see that an Onix was now guarding the exit. The large snake Pokémon which was comprised of boulders roared again, the horn on its head shimmering through the sunlight. The Onix then span around, attempting to smack Ryan and his two unconscious Pokémon before they could prepare themselves.

"Oh, hell no!" Ryan exclaimed as he grabbed both of his Pokémon that were unconscious and jumped out of the way. One of his pokéballs then fell off of his belt and opened up revealing Rio, the now 2 day old Riolu.

"Just great, Rio quickly, move!" Ryan commanded but the fighting type Pokémon stood its ground. The Onix continued to attack Ryan and the two Pokémon causing him to jump again however this time when he landed he felt his leg gave out from the rock throw attack it had taken causing him to fall and drop both Cro and Eruption.

"Roar!" exclaimed Onix as it prepared to attack Ryan. It charged in mouth first expecting to have a nice human snack however Rio had other plans. The Riolu quickly sprang into action and used quick attack to grab its trainer and get him out of the way. It then sped back across the room to grab both Zubat and Cyndaquil and threw them into Ryan's arm.

"Ryan, let us fight together!" Rio exclaimed using its power of Aura to communicate to its trainer. Ryan smirked. He had heard about Riolu's ability to use Aura and was impressed.

"All right, then!" Ryan said as he pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Riolu to find out its current move set. The Onix angrily charged at Riolu.

"Quickly use quick attack to dodge!" Ryan commanded as Riolu quickly used quick attack to jump over the Onix. _"I don't know how to explain this but Riolu and I and completely in sync. I can feel its thoughts and it can feel mine it knows what I'm thinking and how I want to battle and I can feel the way it wants to battle as well."_ Ryan smirked. "Use Force Palm!" Ryan commanded as a yellow light appeared in Riolu's palm. The Riolu then dived towards the Onix who had just turned towards the incoming Pokémon. Rio put its palm forward and right before making contact the light exploded pushing the Onix into the ground leaving a large crater behind. Electricity started to surround the large rock snake Pokémon and its movements became sluggish. It had been paralyzed from Rio's Force palm.

"Great now let's finish this use vacuum wave!" Ryan commanded as Riolu whirled its fist; around launching a wave of visible air much like of a vacuum at the Onix striking it in its head knocking it out.

_**"Congratulations, you have just taken your first step towards being worthy of being the chosen one. However there was one thing which you managed to avoid in this challenge that will soon come back to haunt you. Farewell."**_ And with that a light enveloped Ryan and his three Pokémon. Both Cro and Eruption woke up and the pain in Ryan's leg suddenly subsided.

"Today was a tough day, but thanks to my Pokémon I made it. I have no intentions of becoming the hero you or the guardian want me to be. All I want to do is protect my friends and all my Pokémon are my friends." Rio smiled before sitting in place refusing to move another inch while the Eruption and Cro celebrated.

Next Time on The Dregga Region Adventure: The Poacher and the hidden Lake.

Author's note: I completed this chapter in one day so I hope you guys enjoy it. Its slightly shorter than the previous 3 chapters but that's alright since I'm not too good with caves and forest. I hope you enjoyed a bit of the mystery of the Dregga Region.

Also don't forget to check out my Profile here on Fanfiction if you're interested in helping out with this story. I'll have a link to the Dregga Region "wiki" there where you can post characters, suggestions questions among other things for me to look at. The site may not be ready since I finished this chapter a bit quicker than I expected to but I hope to have it ready soon so you guys can help me out in a big way. Until next time!

Youtube: /user/PokemonFreakJSTK

facebook: /pages/Pokemonfreakjstk/195984090540886?ref=hl


End file.
